


HCs. More than somewhere

by SevlinRipley



Series: I could be your favorite [3]
Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Related, Alternate Universe - Twins, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Facial Shaving, First Kiss, Incest, Kissing, Languages, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: The further development of Richie and Mike's romantic feelings.





	HCs. More than somewhere

When El shows up, Mike does the whole, ‘Ahhhhh pretty *_*’ thing. She's soft and quiet and mouth-kissing becomes an idea, and Richie's not what he'd call jealous, but also Mike's a little oblivious when he's hyper-focused, this much is clear...

But Richie likes her, too. So much!

Mike's honestly never seen his brother treat someone more gently. Richie explains his jokes, not to get the laugh, but because El gets this little smile on her face and a quirk of her eyebrows like she knows Richie's being silly, and thinks he's cute for it, but doesn't really understand what he's saying.

Richie easily lets her try on his glasses when normally he's actually pretty protective of them. Like, he hates his glasses and being bullied for them, but also basically no one is allowed to touch them but him. they're HIS cross/crutch to bare. But El's curious about them, and giggles when she can't see, putting them on, cause 'glasses help me see better' but they didn't help HER see better and isn't that weird? Richie's like, 'Yeah, really weird. Agreed. What the fuck.' So El's like, 'What the fuck?'

Mike: 'Omggg Richie don't teach her to curse!'

Cause yeah he pretty much has it in the back of his mind that El IS going to live with them and be their not-sister-but-his-girlfriend (only he's actually not like totally on board with why he thinks those two things can't go together but for some reason... for SOME reason, El won't be his sister, even tho she'll be living with them like a sister would and his parents will basically be raising her...) So he's like, 'Richie don't be a bad influence!' cause he doesn't want El to get in trouble when their parents DO become her parents (but El, NOT his sister. FOR SOME REASON.)

*****slight a/ngst warning - will let you know when the a/ngst part is over*****

Mike and El kissed. And then... and then she disappeared.

After everyone comes home from the hospital, having seen that Will was alive and hopefully on his way to being well, Richie climbs into Mike’s bed with only a modicum of hesitation. Does his brother need space? He doesn’t think so... Mike’s been needing a lot more hugs as of late. Been a little more open with physical affection even with those who aren’t Richie.

So Richie gets in, and they’re all so exhausted they could probably pass out if only they closed their eyes. But Mike’s strung out. Bad. And frankly, Richie’s a little miserable, himself (even though it’s just about the greatest thing ever that Will’s back.)

Richie’s actually trying to be there for Mike - not undermine the fact that Mike's sad cause El's gone, but like... kinda distract him while not taking away that El's important - when he asks Mike if he kissed her...? (He already knows the answer, really... He saw in passing, but it _could_ ’ve been just his eyes playing tricks on him.

Mike’s eyes, of course, are still very sad... Like he feels cut off from everything, but he still gets this soft little smile at the corner of his mouth when he heaves a sigh and tells Richie that yes, he did kiss her.

He takes the fondness of the memory and uses it to his advantage. El’s important; what happened with her was important, but let’s focus on the good part. “Was it different than kissing ME?” Richie asks. He can get Mike focused on who’s still here, too. And, maybe comfort himself a little at the same time.

“I don't kiss you on the lips, Richie, of course it was different.”

“Well, then kiss me on the lips and tell me if it's _still_ different.” Richie knows that sounds stupid, but it was Mike’s first kiss. Maybe he’ll find out kisses are just kisses no matter who they’re with! (But not really... Really, Richie knows exactly what his ideal outcome would be. And it’d be that if Mike were to kiss him, he’d realized that - that El wasn’t the only... the only one.)

“No. Go to sleep,” Mike tells him. And Richie beams, a little proud of himself that he got Mike mentally to a place where sleep was back on the plate. Rather than staring up at the ceiling looking altogether like he was choking back tears.

“Why? You didn't _makeout_ with her, did you? What's wrong with a kiss?”

“Shut uppp.”

For the night, Richie does shut up. He lays his cheek on Mike’s shoulder and the finally fall asleep together, well into the next afternoon.

But it takes more than just a night for Mike to stop thinking on a cycle about what he thinks he’s lost. And now that Richie’s found a string he can pull to potentially get closer; he’s not gonna drop it.

“Dude, she’ll always be your first kiss; it’s not like kissing me would take that away from you,” Richie argues, once. A gentle reassurance as much as it’s a taunt. Mike’s dying a little inside because Richie’s sort of... being all cute. In a pestering sort of way. As per usual. And can his brother please not put ideas into his head that give him butterflies the way his basically-girlfriend did? He’s too busy being worried rn, anyway, thank you.

Then, later, “What? Are you afraid it won’t be any different?” (Bingo! But now, in a way, Mike feels like he has to kiss Richie to prove that it _is_ different.)

After Mike’s been thinking about it much too long - on edge about it, and they’re in bed again, about to pass out again after a long day of Karen trying to keep them so busy they don’t have a moment to worry about El... - Richie just opens his mouth to say something else entirely (”Mike, she'll come back. She'll miss me too much, not to come back. The ladies always do. WILL came back! Not that he's a lady, but if _Will_ did, El, who is a lady, definitely will. _Okay_???”), and Mike just groans. “If I kiss you will you shut up about it, already?”

Richie’s brows arch in surprise, and his breath catches. Cause tbh, he hadn’t even come up with his next move yet. But sure as hell, he’ll take whatever freebie the universe tosses at him. “I mean... When have you ever known me to shut up?” Between them, that’s as good as a yes, though, because Mike doesn’t actually want Richie to shut up anyways.

So Mike huffs out through his nose, playing the exasperated one who’s merely indulging his idiot brother, and shuffles closer on the bed. He swallows, thick, and Richie’s eyes fall closed in anticipation. Suddenly Richie’s palms are sweating because he’s realizing, ‘holy shit, this might fucking be happening...!’ Maybe he never really expected Mike to give into him. Cause while Mike is certainly more indulging with Richie than your average bear, he also knows how to say no to Richie and _mean it_.

Mike’s kiss with Richie is less rushed. With El, he’d just wanted to get it over with. So that they could just move forward and be comfortable with the fact that now they could kiss each other. But with Richie... it isn’t like Mike’s planning, exactly, on kissing Richie more in the future. On the mouth, anyway. Obviously Richie still gets cheek-kisses and... But they - can’t. If -

He has to work himself up to it, cause so much is running through his mind. Hurdle after hurdle he has to jump over even though Richie’s lips are just a breath away.

In fact, he takes so long that eventually Richie grumbles under his breath, chest tight, “C’mon, asshole, just do it.”

And it’s so rude that it breaks through and Mike just rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, and then leaning forward the rest of the way and pushing his lips up and firm against Richie’s.

Richie... despite having tried to be prepared for the moment, had started thinking Mike would call it off. Put his foot down finally, and so his surprise comes out as a tickle of a whine in the bottom of his throat that has them both blushing furiously. Almost scared to pull back from the kiss, cause when the kiss stops, they’ll have to acknowledge what just happened, even if the form of acknowledgement is abjectly denying something happened, which is altogether worse than looking it dead in the eyes, because that means it meant something scary. _Meant_ something.

Well... Richie’s not great about thinking things through in the moment... and while Mike’s frozen, Richie’s hand is flying up to hold Mike by his cheek, and he’s pressing into the kiss more because it’s still just one kiss until it stops and -

Mike’s eyes fly open, and he sucks in a surprised breath, and that’s what breaks them apart.

“Fuck,” Richie mutters, rolling onto his back. And just, Mike can’t help but agree. But... they’re too stunned to talk. Eventually just falling asleep like that.

*****end of slight a/ngst*****

Jumping into the future, after they’ve figured their shit out...

Honestly, just give me brother-boys who hold hands at the movie theater and sneak kisses in the morning while getting ready for school.

[Mielried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielried): They're so cute sneaking little kisses, and then the kisses get too deep, and they're like - 'School. SchoOL' Kissing while buttoning their shirts and suddenly it's deep and their cheeks are getting heated and Richie is sighing into Mike's mouth.

* * *

_They get to know each other their whole lives_... Were in the womb together. Heard the same first sounds together.

* * *

Picture them going on double dates with two randos, and they basically just end up on a date with each other. Their ‘partners’ are 3rd-wheelin their own date. It’s not actually noticeably ‘weird’ but obviously they have a lot easier time talking to each other. But underneath it all, it's so much more than their dates realize. Like, Richie and Mike don't even notice they're pulling their seats closer together and they’re obviously sharing their food with each other.

They're not RUDE, exactly. They ASK their dates questions and try to involve them. But basically just spend the whole night looking at each other, and Richie gets his hand on Mike's back earlier on when they sit for dinner and like doesn't move it. Ever. Except to make obscene hand gestures for a joke.

Richie’d rather be being held, but on a DATE he gets that it's better if he sits in like, a fuckin’ chair.

However, at school, when they share a class, you bet your ass any excuse to get up and go be at Mike's desk, he is. No one can even be like, 'eh eh, PDA' cause they're brothers, bitch, showin’ familial affection. Take that.

They can just look at each other and Mike'll know exactly what inappropriate joke Richie wants to make, or Richie'll know exactly what Mike is about to bitch about...

But they also pass notes like nobody's business. They have a notebook dedicated JUST to their notes to each other.

And you know how sometimes twins have their own language? Well, they write notes in their own language, so no one can ever figure out what they’re saying. It’s been confiscated before, but the teacher couldn’t decipher a word. They can be as romantic and cutesy as they want, and no one will be the wiser.

*****sexuality warning!!! for below this line*****

They can also be as sexual in their notes as they want.

Catch Richie trying to make Mike pop a boner in the middle of class. And it works, obviously.

Richie openly (well hushed but openly) dirty talks Mike right in front of their parents. And Mike praises the _fuck_ out of Richie, watches him try not to whine and get extra needy about it.

> Richie being born with a loving twin means he's more emotionally available and obvious about his needs. He is the #needy brother, and both of them are 100% down for it.
> 
> In actual canon, Mike Wheeler likes being dommed in bed because he's a leader outside of bed, right? But in this ‘verse, he is all about taking care of his brother. Because Richie makes him feel needed in ways that fulfill him, where his real life 'being needed' doesn't even touch.
> 
> Richie fulfills everything Mike needs, before Mike even needs it, almost. Mike... never HAS to blatantly ask, 'Take care of me.' But also, if he wants/needs to get dicked down, he can easily instruct Richie to do so.
> 
> And if Richie's feelin’ extra frisky one day, then fuckin great, Mike absolutely has no qualms handing over the reigns either.
> 
> Mike is such a caretaker. Look at what he did with El... And Richie is a needy as fUCK motherfucker. Them being born together? It is an immediate balance.

*****end of sexuality*****

They don't use it in front of their family all of the time cause Ted gets mad and Karen gets frustrated and Nancy gets paranoid they're being mean.

So they mostly use it in hushed voices when they just REALLY wanna be in their own world. Usually they don't do it in front of their friends cause they care about them too much, but if one of them gets like... sad-looking or something, then they'll you know - fuck it, what's important is their brother and they'll talk as openly in whatever language they want to help them feel better or see what's wrong.

* * *

They stay home one year... Didn’t wanna go on vacation with their parents.

They basically cuddle on the couch the whole time, playing video games and kissing each other's thighs where they've laid their head. Fallin’ asleep on each other, feeding each other whatever they scrounge up. Kissing each other's jaws. An arm CONSTANTLY around Richie's waist.

Mike bites at Richie's earlobe really gently but like, around his earring, and it feels so so good to Richie. Makes him all melty.

Being boyfriends in every damn room in the house, when they're often really just confined to the bathroom or their bedroom.

Mike shaves Richie's face for him and vice versa but Richie's sitting on the counter and Mike's between his legs while they do it. He keeps thumbing at Richie's hip and Richie's just _in loveeee_ , and not even there, tbh. Like, anything could be happening around them and he wouldn't care.

*****sexuality warning!!! for below this line*****

Mike's legs over Richie's back as Richie kisses down his stomach, to his cock, hands in his hair. He calls Richie 'baby boy' in private, even if at first it’s just in their own language so if anyone walking by hears through the door, they don't know.

Mike basically perfects Richie at giving him head.

They are completely honest with each other, can read each other's body language - know when they're not giving them the BEST feelings, so they're like, 'What - what do you want?' And they just SAY it, or they figure it out together until they get there. No nerves, no shyness holding them back. There's no reason to be.

The second they finally touched each other this way it was full-on commitment.

Richie can make Mike cum in minutes, soft to hard, or can edge him for hours with his mouth...

*****end of sexuality, except I have more sexy HCs and Mielried also has road trip HCs that I’d love to share someday, if they don’t, themselves.*****


End file.
